This is the competitive renewal of the Skin Diseases Research Core Center at Vanderbilt University and the Department of Veterans Affairs Medical Center, Nashville. Skin relative research at this institutions has been characterized by a broadly based, interdisciplinary effort featuring collaborations with a number of Departments including Medicine (Dermatology), Biochemistry, Cell Biology, Pathology, Pharmacology and Surgery. The theme of this proposal, "Extracellular Matrix Cytokines and their Receptors in Skin Diseases," represents the interests and expertise in interacting, funded investigators performing skin related research in Dermatology Cell Biology, Pathology and Medicine. As the study of cytokines becomes related to skin disorders, it has become apparent that elucidating the role of cellular receptors is crucial, as gaining an understanding of cellular responses in the context of their surrounding connective tissue matrix. Research efforts are focused upon skin growth, development and repair through studies of cellular proliferation, migration, interactions with the connective tissue matrix and remodeling of that matrix. Cutaneous concerns relevant to these efforts include proliferative conditions such as psoriasis, benign and malignant neoplasms and wound healing. The objectives of this proposal are to encourage the growth and development of skin related research by enhancing the efficiency, interactions and productivity of its supporting funded investigators; attract, guide and support novel research and investigators new to skin related studies; and facilitate the involvement of our clinical trainees and faculty in skin research. To support this concept, COREs in Molecular Genetics, Morphology, and Animal & Cell Biology are proposed. A set of four Pilot & Feasibility projects present innovative proposals, several by investigators new to skin research, indicative of the resources available to dermatologic studies at this institution.